1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal input switching circuit, a method of controlling the signal input switching circuit, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are display systems in which a display device such as a projector is connected to an outside apparatus such as a personal computer by way of a cable, a picture signal is applied as input to the display device from the outside apparatus, and a picture is then displayed on the display device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258451).